<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your First Choice by Mariathe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101321">Not Your First Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe'>Mariathe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Crosshair/Tech, Pining, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a mission on a jungle planet, Tech makes an interesting discovery regarding the alien flora and the effects it has on Hunter and Crosshair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrecker/Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Your First Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deconn is jargon for decontamination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His skin burned.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was too much and just not enough all at once.</p><p>A low growl bubbled from Hunters throat as he tossed and turned.</p><p>Ever since they left that damned jungle planet nothing had felt <em>right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Wreckers telltale heavy footsteps long before the door opened.</p><p>The oversized giant never learned how to walk quietly or carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t we reached the Valiant?” Hunter growled, it was taking suspiciously long for their shuttle to reach the Republic Cruiser they were designated to.</p><p> </p><p>“About that-” Wrecker trailed off, seeming to look everywhere but at Hunter.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Hunter all but snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Tech ran some tests on the plant life on that jungle planet, apparently there’s something up with pollen. He started talkin’ sciency mumbo jumbo. Saying that you and Crosshair have been exposed because you took your helmets off. The Valiant won’t let us aboard until you two deconn or somethin’” Wrecker said as he handed memo brief to Hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Large fingers dragged across Hunters in the exchange. Despite the fact they still both wore gloves, the sensation sent a bolt of arousal to Hunters cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Why-why wasn’t I informed before now? Where’s Tech?” Hunter snapped trying and falling to force his addled mind to focus logically than fixate on the size of Wreckers hands or the fact he was undoubtedly strong enough to pin Hunter down and-</p><p> </p><p>“He’s busy with Crosshair” Wrecker said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“With what? Decontamination?” Hunter blustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah you could say that” Wrecker said, his hand coming to the back of his neck as he stared at a distant corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head angrily Hunter scanned the memo brief.</p><p>Everything became jarringly still as he read the words “Aphrodisiac properties” and “Must be metabolized before integration with larger populations to avoid mass exposure incident”.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the kriffing hells is this?” Hunter snapped tossing the data pad to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“How the kriff should I know? I just did what Tech told me to do” Wrecker replied heatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to Tech” Hunter growled as he pushed past Wrecker, making for the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>He had barely caught a glimpse of enticing expanses of bare skin before two strong arms hauled him back into the shared quarters.</p><p> </p><p>‘Sex. Tech and Crosshair are having <em>sex</em>’ Hunter thought distantly. He could still hear their faint moans and cries.</p><p>He stared blankly at the now closed door.</p><p>Trying to mentally process what Tech and Crosshair were doing while simultaneously processing the fact two very large and strong arms had him pinned to an intoxicatingly broad and sturdy chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya understand now?” Wrecker murmured as he gently released Hunter, guiding Hunter back to his bunk.</p><p>Sitting down heavily, Hunter just stared at empty space.</p><p>Wrecker sat awkwardly across from Hunter on his own bunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know I ain’t your type and definitely not your first choice outta the three of us and this is awkward and uncomfortably but Tech said it’s the fastest way to metabolize the pollen and we’ve got new mission directives waiting” Wrecker said still looking everywhere but at Hunter.</p><p>“So, lets get this over with” Wrecker said with finality before standing up and settling on the bunk beside hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Those magnificently strong hands dislodging Hunters armor and gloves. Leaving Hunter in only his painfully vulnerable blacks stretched taut against his body.</p><p> </p><p>He still stared fixatedly at empty space until a warm and large hand rested over one of his.</p><p>Somehow breaking Hunter from his trace, he turned and met Wreckers concerned gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Wrecker murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Since when was Wrecker able to make such a <em>gentle</em> expression.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing about the other clone could even be remotely considered gentle. He was all brashness and brawn. If the Bad Batch were a metaphorical tool kit, Wrecker would without a doubt, be a hammer.</p><p> </p><p>But now he looked at Hunter like he was made of glass.</p><p> </p><p>A look that made Hunter squirm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kriffing hell why is it so hot?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna unzip ya now” Wrecker mumbled placing a steadying hand on Hunters hip while he reached around for the zipper on the back of his blacks.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the zipper coming undone shouldn’t have sounded like thunder to Hunter.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation of Wrecker carefully pulling Hunters blacks off his torso and left them to pool in his lap shouldn’t have made Hunters body ache with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-I’m gonna touch ya now” Wrecker stammered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>His large, blaster calloused palm smoothed down Hunters side.</p><p> Wreckers free hand still held one of Hunters in a loose grip.</p><p> </p><p>The larger clone gave Hunter enough room to pull away, to push him off and escape to a different corner in the room. Gave him a non-verbal out if this wasn’t what Hunter wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Wrecker swiped a thumb gently over Hunters pebbled nipple, his one good eye flickering to his leaders face in quite worry.</p><p> </p><p>Hunters lack of a positive or negative response thus far only deepened Wreckers concern.</p><p>Wrecker tenderly placed his hand on Hunters hip, ever so carefully tightening it to garner his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation allowed Hunters brain to catch up with the reality of his circumstances and the fact he was achingly hard and <em>kriffing hells since when was Wrecker so attractive?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hunter?” Wrecker said his eyebrows knitting slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation of Wreckers hand on him was becoming too much and not enough.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to feel.</p><p> </p><p>Wanted to know if Wreckers calloused grip would feel just as good if not better on other places.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding from the bed, Hunter squirmed his way into Wreckers lap.</p><p> Managing to kick off his blacks the rest of the way during his journey.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Hunter entirely exposed for Wrecker.</p><p> </p><p>They had seen each other naked before but never in this foreign context.</p><p> </p><p>Wrecker had never expected to have a bare naked and <em>already</em> dripping wet Hunter in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing Wreckers deliciously large hands, Hunter dragged them exactly where he need them.</p><p>The heat and friction of the movement forcing wanting moans from Hunter.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to <em>touch me dammit” </em>Hunter all but snarled.</p><p>A low guttural moan following the statement as Wrecker <em>finally</em> started moving his hand. The other snaking around his waist to support the unconventional position.</p><p> </p><p>The somewhat quiet cabin filled with Hunters breathless whimpering. Squirming and rocking into Wreckers hand.</p><p> </p><p>Loving how his callouses and sizeable fingers dragged across his cock. Teasing the glands with every up stroke and gently tugging at his foreskin with every downward twist.</p><p> </p><p>Hunter stared at Wreckers mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Wanted to know what Wrecker would feel like and better yet what he tasted like.</p><p> </p><p>A low grunt of surprise emanated from Wreckers chest as Hunter surged forward, Wrecker was just barely able to hold Hunter in place before he kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>He met Hunters wounded and wanton gaze, arousal burning in his dark brown eyes.</p><p>Hunters disappointed mewls filling the heated space.</p><p> </p><p>A weak smile twisted across Wreckers face before he quickly readjusted their position. Turning Hunter around so his back pressed flat against Wreckers chest and catching his wrists in one hand while the other worked over his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Wrecker, yes, please, please” Hunter cried, his hips bucking between Wreckers hand and grinding back against Wreckers lap.</p><p> Those wonderfully muscled thighs falling open in plain invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrecker, please, please, I’m so close” Hunter begged feeling his stomach tighten.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you sweetheart” Wrecker soothed, working his hand faster. “Go ahead and show me what you look like when you cum”.</p><p> </p><p>A broken cry ripped from Hunter as he came, pulsing white hot stripes across Wreckers fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Thats it beautiful, just focus on feeling good” Wrecker cooed as Hunter’s writhed through the after shocks and well into over stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Hunter stared at the ceiling in a daze, his head lolling against Wreckers shoulder.</p><p>‘He’s still wearing armor’ Hunter thought as Wrecker placed him on the bed and retrieved a cloth from the ‘fresher.</p><p>Hunter fought to stay awake as he watched Wrecker cross the room.</p><p> </p><p>Wrecker remained quiet as he wiped off Hunters cum before wiping down Hunters cock and thighs clean as well.</p><p> </p><p>“How ya feelin’?” Wrecker asked casually before tossing the cloth back in the direction of the refresher.</p><p> </p><p>“M’tired” Hunter replied wanting nothing more than to curl up in Wreckers arms and fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your blacks on, can’t leave your dick hanging out an’ all” Wrecker chided as he helped Hunter back into his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay wit’ me?” Hunter said, holding his hand out in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Later, I’m gonna check on Tech an’ Crosshair” Wrecker answered as he walked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>The durasteel door quietly closed behind Wreckers broad back.</p><p>Twisting underneath his blanket, Hunter turned to face the durasteel wall of the ship. Listening to the heavy thud of Wreckers footsteps.</p><p> Burying his face in his pillow to stave off the cold vice in his chest and how much he missed Wreckers warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay baby”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve got you sweetheart”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thats it beautiful”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “focus on feeling good”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Wreckers rumbling voice filled Hunters mind as he allowed himself to succumb to his exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>